Forgetting Yourself
by Unlocked221
Summary: Stiles left Beacon Hills 10 yrs ago. He tried not to look back but life takes a turn for the worse when his dad has a heart attack. Will he tell what really happened to Lydia? Will he face the truth about himself again? And will his fix his life so he can be happy and raise his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Stiles:

Never thought I'd be back here, never thought I'd ever have to come back to be honest. 10 years is a long time to be away from the place you where born, grew up and then have your world fall apart in the place where you where suppose to feel safe. I had to leave, it was the only way to get beyond the complete hatred I had for Beacon Hills. I'd do it all over again, I'd save my dad all over again but all of those monsters being drawn to Beacon Hills so many things we didn't know existed. Something stronger than Kanima's, witches, were wolves and even Alpha's. I try not to think about it, but after that night, after Lydia's funeral I didn't speak to anyone but my dad. Everyone tried with no victory, I stayed locked in my room until graduation. I didn't even go they had to send my diploma to me at college, I went as far away as I could.

London was far enough away, I had to heal. My entire life didn't end, a part did die that night. My dad understood he knew I had to get out. I kept to myself for the most part in the beginning until, I met her during my second year of college. She was the complete opposite of everything I ever knew in Beacon Hills. Jess was quiet, beautiful and the most venturous thing she did was cook, she was a terrible cook! Once she set the flat on fire just trying to make a omelette. We met sophomore year of college, our love bloomed quickly. By senior year we married and by the time I was 22 I was the father of the sweetest baby girl on earth. Elle quickly became our whole world at least I thought she was. Elle was 2-year-old when our lives went upside down. I came home from work, Elle was sitting in the middle of the living room crying. No one was home, Jess had just left she just left, I panicked called the police but unless they've been gone more that 48 hours you can't claim them missing. Before the 48 hours were up I was served with divorce papers and an agreement to give me full custody of Elle. I tried so many times to ask her why, she would never answer me. Took me months to tell my dad but he eventually figured it out. I had Elle and it was enough for me, Dad took a few months off and moved in with us after that. Just until I could settle things figure out how to be a single parent with out help from my own but we managed.

(3 years later)

It was 2 am when the phone rang, Stiles refused to answer his phone before his alarm went off most likely it was a wrong number. Realizing the ring tone was his dads he rolled over grabbing the phone.

"Christ dad it's 2 in the morning you know there's an 8 hour time difference…."

"Stiles? It's Scott, please don't hang up on me, your dad." Stiles cut him off before he could finish.

"Scott what the hell are you doing calling me, where the hell is my dad Scott?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, he collapse at work, his nurse wouldn't tell me anything. You need to call here, it doesn't look good Stiles."

Stiles didn't even answer Scott, he hung up without saying anything and called the Beacon Hills hospital. It was all a blur after that phone call, he got 2 tickets home, packed everything they would need and left. He knew he wasn't coming back to London anytime soon, his dad had a massive heart attack and would need them for a while. The only one that was excited about going to Beacon hills was Elle, he dreaded it. The 18 hour flight wasn't much and the extra 2 hour drive wasn't bad either. But when they pulled in the driveway, he could tell not much had changed.

"Come on daddy, I'm hungry and I want to see granddad, Please daddy?" Elle said pulling on Stiles shoulder, he couldn't say no to her.

"Ok munchkin let's go put our things in the rooms, grab a bite and we'll head to the hospital ok?" She nodded and ran to the house, back pack and puppy trailing behind her.

Stiles stood in his old room, nothing had changed. Even his cloths from high school were still in the closet, 10 years and his dad still hadn't moved anything. It was kind of creepy, like a memorial for someone or something but it was his dad. He heard Elle in the kitchen, he turned and walked down the stairs.

"Ok daddy, I got crisps and juice I'm ready. Can I get some sweeties at the hospital?" Stiles smirked peaking at Elle through the rearview mirror. It was times like this that he was so thankful she looked nothing like his ex-wife. She was all Stilinski, big brown eyes, crocked smile, dimples and freckles, the only difference is she has blonde hair. He was in for a world of hurt when she discovered boys, he cringed at the thought.

"Maybe when we get there Ellebear. But you have to remember granddad is really sick and we have to take care of him."

"Like when you put plaster on my boo boo's?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah there called band aids here Ellebear. Listen we aren't going back to London for a while, which means your going to have to go to kindergarten here. Do you know all the funny words daddy calls things?"

"Yes, you call crisps, chips and chips, fries. Daddy I'm 5, I can remember everything, but whats kindergarten?"

Stiles laughed at his daughter he had to keep his mind off his dad while he drove because he knew life was going to be harder when he walked into that hospital.

Sheriff Stilinski sat waiting, he knew they had to come, the nurse said they were coming. It was the only thing he could think of scense he woke up and talked to the nurse. He'd survived worse things, a heart attack was nothing but if it ment that the two most important people in the world were coming home he'd take it. He'd been staring at the door all morning, he was getting tired. This was crazy they'd be here, he knew that but he had no idea what time they landed it could still be hours. A quick nap would make time go by much faster he thought, he closed his eye's, it didn't take long. He stird when something shifted on his bed and felt a small peck on the cheek. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful, little girl.

"Good Morning, Granddad we are here to make you feel all better!" John loved the sound of that little voice.

"Oh you are, are you? Oh sweetheart I almost forgot how much I love that sweet little accent of yours, I could listen to it all day." He hugged her.

"Yeah well you're going to get your wish, she's at that doesn't shut up stage." John looked up to see Stiles standing in the doorway. All John could do was smile, he reached out one arm to invite Stiles in, he rushed to embrace his father and daughter.

Stiles and Elle traveled back and forth several days before he was released. Stiles was given so many instructions and medications to keep track of he thought he was going to lose it. "Damn dad couldn't you have said no to unhealthy food?"

"Hey I am a bachelor and I like to eat at the diner, a mans got to eat." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I hope you enjoyed your last meal there because it's all healthy food from here on out. No more bacon, salt, red meat or high fat content. I've got to go to the book store tomorrow to pick up this heart healthy cook book apparently it's got everything."

"Oh damn it Stiles I don't need to be on a heart healthy diet there was nothing wrong with the food I was eating before." John grumbled from the passengers seat.

"Granddad, you should always listen to doctors, daddy has a doctor friend and he knows everything!" Elle praised from the back seat. Stiles laughed, they soon arrived at the house. Stiles got his dad settled in his leather recliner and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Elle sat at the kitchen table coloring.

"Hey Elle, whatcha coloring?" She looked up from her book and smiled so big she was up to no good he could tell.

"Daddy, I met a really pretty nurse when you were talking to the doctor. She said she knew you when you were little like me."

"Oh did she really, did she tell you her name?" Stiles asked while cutting up a tomato.

"Yup Nurse Call." Stiles dropped the knife and shot a look at Elle.

"She said you and her son were best friends, I thought your best friend was Doctor Owen? And she said she was going to bring us a covered dish tonight, I don't even know what that is." Before Stiles could answer there was a knock at the Front door.

"I got it!" Elle yelled and ran to the door, her long blonde hair bouncing from it's pony tail wildly. When she opened the main door a tall man stood at the door with a uniform on. She smiled at him, "Your not Nurse Call! Why are you wearing a uniform like my granddad? Do you work for him?" He opened the screen door, bent down and took her very small hand and shook it.

"Well I'm guessing by everything that just came out of your mouth your Elle?" She smiled.

"Yup Elle Stilinski, wait how do you know my name? What's your name?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm Derek, I work with your grandpa. I was wondering if I could talk to your dad?"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen come on!" She grabbed his hand and drug him to the kitchen.

Stiles rushed to get his hands clean, he hadn't seen Scotts mom in years. He had no idea what to expect. Tossing the hand towel , he tried to quickly clean up the kitchen.

"It's been to long Stiles." Stiles froze upon hearing the familiar deep voice, peering over his shoulder he saw Derek Hale holding the hand of his beaming daughter.

"Elle can you go keep granddad company while we talk?" She nods and runs for the living room were he hears his dad's laughter. Stiles turns, walking out of the side kitchen door to the porch, Derek follows him not knowing what to expect. Derek hadn't seen him sense the night Stiles kicked him out of his room a few months after Lydia's death. He didn't know what Stiles emotional state would be if he showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What the hell are you doing here Derek, I thought I made myself clear 10 years ago. I cut ties with all of you." Stiles was leaning against the railing.

"I work for your dad Stiles, I was there when John had the heart attack. I had to come make sure John didn't need anything. I swear I didn't know you would come home." Stiles shot a look of complete horror at Derek.

"Of course I would fucking be here, he's my dad I would do anything for him. Don't act like your that surprised I came home, if you work with him you know a lot more than you should about me. I know my dad's like an old women he gossips."

Derek chuckled, he didn't think he'd ever heard Derek crack any sort of smile.

"Your dad never talks about you Stiles. He talks about Elle, but you he doesn't mention where you live, whether or not you've been married. He respected your wishes when you left, people ask about you but he tells them all that your fine." Derek sits in the rocking chair in front of Stiles, who is boring a hole in the floor of the porch.

"You know Scott was the one that called me about my dad? Like a jackass I yelled at him for it."

"You can't be pissed at everyone that was there that night. Look life hasn't been great sense you left. None of us came out the same, most of us just get by."

"Yeah well I'm sure Scott and Allison are the only ones that came out of that whole thing with a happily ever after." Stiles looked at Derek who face held a puzzled look.

"What?" Stiles shifted.

"Stiles, Allison barley talks to her dad let alone Scott. Last time anybody heard from her she was chasing down some bat creature in the West Indies. Hell she's not step foot in Beacon hills in 5 years. Nobody has been fine Stiles, what happened to Lydia effected all of us not just you."

Stiles didn't know whether to feel offended or just pissed. How dare he think that Stiles believed he was the only one affected by Lydia's death, like he was the only one who was hurt by it. At least he didn't blame himself anymore at least that's a step in the right direction.

"I know Derek, I'm not shallow I just had more than I could handle going on in my life at the time."

"So it took you 10 years, a marriage, and a kid to get all that part of your life straighten out. I thought we could get past everything that happened in the past. Nothing that happened back then was our fault. There hasn't been anything drawn to Beacon hills sense then, and the only thing that does comes into town are rogue werewolves looking for a pack. We were a pack of just three now we are a pack of seven. Life can be different, safer for everybody now Stiles, you don't have to run off to London to hide."

Stiles looked up from the floor to look at Derek, there was so much Derek didn't know. So much that happened after he left. He really didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah I know, but I do have to go back to London eventually, I have a home, teaching job and someone to go back to. I dropped everything to come home to take care of my dad, besides London is all Elle knows."

Derek just stared at Stiles, was he really trying to bullshit Derek. He could hear the elevated heartbeat, Stiles was nerves. He needed to go back in and check on his dad.

"Look Derek, thanks for stopping by but I need to finish dinner and check on my dad." As Stiles walked past Derek, he reached out and lightly held Stiles arm. Stiles closed his eye's, took a deep breath looking down at where Derek touched him.

"If you need help Stiles, I'll stay you don't have to do this all on your own. Your dad and I have become sort of good friends." Stiles finally looked up at Derek, 10 years was a long time to hate someone for events that they couldn't stop. He knew he had to make amends with the people he was so close to. One friend at a time is all he could handle, but he had to while he was here.

"If you want you can help with dinner,but I'm going to warn you no red meat." Derek grimmest, getting up and following Stiles into the house.

Everything went smoothly, Elle talked Derek's ear off, he patiently listened to Elle tell tall tales of her favorite t.v show Doctor Who. You could tell by Derek's face he had no idea what she was talking about, but he nodded his head and went along with it.

"Has anybody ever told you how adorable you are Elle?" She gave Derek the biggest grin.

"Yes, Daddies best friend Dr. Owen tells me all the time. I watch him teach his m-e-d-ical class, I'm going to know everything like him." Derek smiled at Elle.

"Well if you're as smart as your daddy then I'm sure you will know everything."

Just then Elle jumped out of her chair.

"It's 8 o'clock! " Stiles, Derek and John all jumped as Elle yelled the time.

"Stiles what the hell is so great about 8 o'clock?" John asked.

"Dad don't you know Doctor Who comes on at 8? I hope you have BBC America, because if not you are going to have one unhappy granddaughter." Then Stiles heard the theme song and Elle squeal. Stiles and Derek cleaned up the kitchen.

"She's a good kid Stiles, you've done pretty good so far."

"Yeah, I don't know how I did it, she's so smart it kinda scares the shit out of me sometimes."

"I couldn't imagine doing it on my own." Derek stops, insert foot in mouth. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Stiles shrugs it off.

"It's ok, I've pretty much gotten over that. It was a shock at first but sense she never told me why she left, I had to assume it was because she couldn't handle it anymore."

Derek gave Stiles a confused look. Stiles gave him the let me explain look.

"Elle was born with a bad heart, so we spent the majority of our time in the hospital until she was three. Right before she left us, they told us that Elle's heart was failing and if they didn't find a matching donor. She umm, she wasn't going to make it 6 months. But Elle pulled through, she got a donor heart two weeks before her birthday." Stiles looked up to see Derek wide-eyed and in shock.

"Jesus, Stiles I had no idea. John never told any of us. I can't imagine having to go through that alone. I'm so sorry."

Stiles shrugged he didn't think of it anymore.

"It was hard, but I had to I couldn't let Elle see me hurting. I had to be strong for the both of us. The day they told me her body had completely excepted her donor heart, was the happiest day of my life. It was like she was born all over again."

Derek smiled, it was rather frightening for Stiles to see him like that. It must have shown on Stiles face.

"What? You act like you've never seen me smile before. I know for a fact you've seen me smile."

"Yeah well its just been a long time, beside we had a lot more to smile about back then." Stiles looked down at the plate his was drying. Derek cleared his throat.

"So, you ah going to talk to Scott while you're here? I know first hand that he does miss you Stiles." Derek took the plate and towel from Stiles hands to make him look at Derek.

"I ah, I don't know if I can. Every time I talk to him I end up yelling at him."

"Stiles, he understand, he just wants you to talk to him. Scott misses you more than he misses Allison." Stiles laughed.

"You're so full of shit Hale, because Scott was and probably still is massively in love with her. But I hate to say it that I do miss him. My friend, the one that I'm sure Elle is in love with. He tells me all the time that I'm never going to be able to have a happy life until I mend my old one here. I think he's full of shit but he maybe on to something."

Derek and Stiles talked until Stile realized it was almost sunrise. He said his goodbyes to Derek and carried Elle to her bed. He had a lot of soul-searching to do before he went him. His first priority was Scott, he needed to fix things it may take his whole time here but he needed to. He needed to talk with Issac too if he was still in town, also Derek mostly. Tonight it was a small step, but it was still a long way off from being fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks' scenes Stiles had talked to Derek; he'd had time to think about everything they talked about. He wasn't really sure if he was still upset with Derek, so much happened before Lydia died. That was the thing he never faced what happened before Lydia died, he and Derek never really discussed it.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Stiles realized that was standing in his dad's kitchen in his boxers. Granted he was making Elle's breakfast but at least he could have gotten completely dressed.

"Oh, ah Daddy is making your lunch and trying to get everything ready for your first day of school."

Elle just stared at him; he couldn't tell if she was confused or just flat out saddened by her father's behavior lately.

"Well I hope you put on cloths before you take me. I don't want to be scared for life!"

"Really and when was the last time I embarrassed you Ellebeth Stilinski?" She smiled and looked at the kitchen door, Stiles followed her gaze.

"OH SHIT!" Stiles jumped from where he stood in the kitchen and hid in the laundry room. Elle was laughing her little butt off. Standing at the back kitchen door was Derek, with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Daddy that was embarrassing for you huh?"

"Elle go brush your teeth!" He yelled from the laundry room, quickly realizing where he was he searched for anything to wear. Finally he found jeans and a hoodie, quickly throwing them on he peered out into the kitchen were Derek was sitting at the table.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say come on in." He said looking confused.

Derek just smiled, it was still creepy.

"No but Elle did." Stiles sat opposite of Derek at the table. Poking at Elle's left over cereal; Derek had to pull the cereal away from Stiles before he would look up at him.

"Yeah, well Elle thinks she's the ruler when it comes to anything. It's the product of being an only child and a dad whose a sucker for that little puppy dog eye thing she does. You'd think I'd be immune by now, but she just gets better at it." He chuckled to himself.

"It happens to the best of us, I can't say no to my nephew Conner. I don't get to see him much but when I do he takes me for everything I've got." Stiles were surprised.

"Wow your sister has a kid, that's great." Derek just nods his head.

"Listen I didn't come here to talk about kids, I came here because..." Derek was cut off when Elle came back into the kitchen.

"Look Daddy, I brushed my teeth. I didn't even get any paste on my dress. Are you proud of me?" Stiles smiled at Elle and picked her up placing her on his lap.

"That's amazing! I am so proud of you. But its 8:15 and we need to get you to your first day of school. I have to talk to your teacher, so go get your back pack, ok?" She nodded her head and jumped off Stiles lap, running for the front door.

"I'll come back later, I'll call you or you can just text me when you can talk it's just I really need to talk to you Stiles."

"I'll have to do it when I get back, can't use my phone here it would cost me a fortune to. But I'll call you when I have time to myself. My dad needs me you know." Derek nodded and walked to the back door waved goodbye to Stiles. Derek got into his car; he took a deep breath, started his car and started to drive away. He watched as Elle and Stiles came out of the house and Elle waved at him. She was absolutely adorable; he couldn't help but smile and wave back. He was a sucker for that face; he couldn't help himself she was just the smaller version of Stiles.

Stiles and Elle arrived at the school in plenty of time; they walked through the halls looking for room 112. They found it in the second hall, walking into the room was like walking into the past. Not much had changed at Beacon hills Elementary. He spoke to Elle's teacher Ms. Miller and he was pretty sure he had gone to school with her. He waved, hugged and kissed Elle goodbye. It was possibly the hardest thing he'd done. But he had to, he bravely walked to his truck with somewhat dry eyes, but not before he heard a familiar voice yelling from across the way at the high school. Holy shit it couldn't be, no fucking way. Stiles walked over to the Lacrosse field and stood watching all the player. Man, he loved all those years trying to get off the bench and when he did scared the shit out of him.

"STILINSKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY FIELD?" Yelled none other than Coach Finstock, he walked over, well power walked over to Stiles.

"Hey Coach I see your still being the best boil on everyone's ass." Stiles smiled at the Coach who as always wasn't amused.

"EVERYBODY LINE UP! McCALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stiles Stilinski stood at the edge of Beacon Hills High School's Lacrosse field watching his ex-best friend walk towards him. He couldn't believe it; Scott McCall looked to be the assistant Coach. Scott smiled at Stiles with the same big dumb smile he's always had. He slowly retracted it when he realized Stiles wasn't smiling back. They stood there standing awkwardly; Stiles finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"So what the hell posset you to willingly have Coach yell at you?" Stiles was an idiot, had a chance to say something nice at least to Scott. Anything like Sorry for the last 10 years or hey man sorry I yelled at you couple weeks ago. He was kicking himself in the ass right now, but Scott didn't seem to mind he smiled and answered the same Scott just a little older.

"Yeah its hell but he's actually retiring this year. He's always been an asshole but he came to me a couple years ago wanted me to take over as head coach when he left. Said I was the only player he could think of that wasn't a total idiot."

"Wow coming from Coach that's as close to a compliment as you're gonna get." Stiles chuckled, but he had to say it. "Hey is there any way you can leave, go grab breakfast or something I just need to talk to you and it might be kind of a long conversation?"

Scott and Stiles sat down at the café in town, both ordered coffee and of course Scott ordered the largest breakfast item on the menu.

"I know what you're going to say Stiles, that's your sorry for being such a douche bag for the last 10 years. That you didn't mean to walk out on all of us just because the girl that you were absolutely in love with died even thought to her you were just a friend and before that you didn't exists to her. You blamed all of us for her death because somehow we could have known she was going to walk herself off that cliff. We all knew what that Gremlock could do, it's why we all pared up in three's. If anyone is to be blamed for her death it was the Gremlock, also you and Derek need to face the fact that you two were with her. Derek wouldn't talk about why either of you couldn't stop the Gremlock, he changes the subject say's it's not his place to answer the question."

Stiles sat in complete and utter awe of everything that came flying at him from Scott; he didn't know what to do. In their entire friendship conflict had never been an issue he was stuck.

"Scott, I…" Scott interrupted him.

"Look Stiles I've had years of pent up anger, I understood that when Lydia was murdered, we had to tell the whole town she committed suicide. We lied our asses off and so did your dad, but when you just shut us all out. That Stiles was like taking a bullet to the head for me, I never thought you would you do that to me. I could see not talking to Isaac, Derek, or even Allison but me Stiles. We have known each other since fucking preschool we where brothers once not just friends. I know you've had a shit life since you left, your dad told me about Elle and your ex-wife. I offered to come with your dad when Elle took a turn for the worse but you didn't want me there. I know your dad was putting it as nicely as he could to me. I know you didn't want me to come."

Stiles was conflicted about everything, but he was right. When he was ready he would tell Scott everything but right now he just needed to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I made choices that night when she was murdered. Choices that I can't tell you about right now but I will, before I go home to London I will tell you." Scott leaned forward, furrowing his brow.

"I've been trying to figure out for years how to tell you I was sorry, but it was just easier to stay pissed. To stay in denial of everything, I will admit I jumped into a new life as soon as I go to London. I um, I almost changed my name that's how bad it was. I want to work out our friendship, I know I burned a lot of bridges when I left it's time to rebuild." He looked up from the table to see Scott smiling.

"Oh my god that was the sappiest thing you've said in years, the worst thing I've heard come out of your mouth." Scott laughed he couldn't contain it. Stiles started laughing to, it felt good to laugh again with Scott.

"Well lets rebuild like you said. But there's one thing I've got to know?"

"What's that?" Stiles asked.

"Who in the hell was this mad women that wanted to Procreate with you, of all people?"

"Ha ha big word for you Scotty can you spell that big word you dick?"

They sat and laughed they knew they had a lot to work on. 10 years of distance couldn't be repaired over breakfast. Stiles wished it was that easy but years of pent up emotion and denial needed to be hashed out. Stiles kept secrets from everyone even himself, he realized who he was at 18 and he needed to find it again. He knew he had forgotten how to be the real Stiles. He had shoved all of it into a drawer and filed it away throwing away the key.

"Hey Scott, I don't mean to pry but why did Alison leave?" Scott quickly stopped laughing, he was pretty sure it hit a raw nerve but he had to ask.

"Well unlike you she um she left 3 years after graduation. It was hell, she hunted down anything that moved. Anytime the other hunters would call she was gone. It was hard being with someone that killed your own species. I was pretty much done when she killed at Rouge werewolf 2 miles right out side of town."

"Hey she was just protecting the town Scott."

"No, no she wasn't. He was being hunted down by his pack because he wasn't willing to kill for them. She heard Derek and I talking about it, she knowingly killed a werewolf knowing he wouldn't fight back. I asked her why she said he was weak he wasn't going to be any use to the pack if he couldn't kill."

"Holy shit man she went fucking crazy! No offence but she makes my ex-wife sound like a saint. Hell she left me when our daughter was well you know."

"Yeah I know, it just makes me wish we could have with stood something like that. With all that she lost over the years Lydia just pushed her over pushed everybody over. I'm actually amazed Derek was even affected." Scott said getting up from the table. Stiles followed right behind him.

"Hey man just stop by tonight, I would really like you to meet Elle."

Scott couldn't contain his joy, he'd wanted to meet Elle ever since he saw the picture John had on his desk of Stiles holding her as a newborn.

"I can't wait, I'll stop by around 6. I've gotta get back before Coach has my head. I'll see you tonight man."

Talking to Scott was the biggest reality check he'd had in years. He knew he had to tell Scott the reasons behind why Derek and he couldn't save Lydia, the truth is more painful than anyone could imagine. Sometimes that night it still wakes him, the human chooses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stiles lay in bed that night, he knew things weren't perfect but he could see a glimpse what life would have been like if he'd stayed. Elle took to Scott quickly, before the end of the night she had him hooked. Little by little his heart was healing, his biggest concern was his dad's health. Tonight John told Stiles he would do him bodily harm if he fed John one more sea salted meal, he was dying for real salt. It was starting to turn into a normal threat, Elle laughed and Stiles knew he'd eventually get me in my sleep. After dinner Scott found my dad trying to eat one of Elle's gummy bears and I'm sure dad could have bitten Scott's hand off if he was quick enough.

We laughed, Scott told Elle about the time I got stuck hanging upside down from his back porch by my underwear. I didn't find it amusing needless to say I still have a scare on my butt from that because of the nail I was hanging from. After I put Elle to bed Scott and I talked more on the front porch. Scott sat on the porch railing while I sat on the swing. It was almost the end of summer it wasn't too muggy.

"Do you think you'll ever get married again?" Scott asked looking up to the sky.

"I uh, I don't know. I've been seeing someone but I can't see myself marrying them."

Scott looked at Stiles with a smile.

"Oh, not that special lady huh?" Stiles shook his head. "Yeah well, I'm hoping one day I'll find someone. I thought she was the love of my life but if I really loved her I would of stuck by her."

"I thought that too about Jess but when times got tougher she just ran. She knows Elle is fine now, but she still stays away. Her parents have tried to get her to come around but she's just, I don't know if she's an awful person." Stiles said while running his hands through his hair.

Stiles never could fall right to sleep, spent most of the first couple of hours reliving the day. It sucked having a brain that wouldn't give up, he laid there looking around his room. So many nights spent researching and studying. He didn't know how he managed to juggle his life back then, his life was much more difficult back then. Last time he looked up anything supernatural was when Elle was first diagnosed. At this point he knew only doctors could help.

He got up, opened his bedroom window and pulled his computer chair up. Resting his folded arms on the windowsill, he rested his head on them looking out over what he could see of Beacon hills. He took in a deep breath London had nothing on this. Here you had clean fresh air and quiet he hadn't realized how loud London was and so damn cold.

He heard his bedroom door slowly squeak open. Elle walked in rubbing her eyes and sobbing. Stiles turned his chair around and opened his arms. Elle went to him crawling into his lap.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asked cradling her.

"I had a nightmare daddy there was a bady chasing me I can't run that fast daddy!" She said crying harder, Stiles kissed her head and rocked her.

"Nothing is going to get you baby girl. No bady can get you daddy wouldn't let anybody hurt you."

She sniffled, looking up at him with big crocodile tear stains running down her cheeks.

"Daddy will you tell me a story? I can't go back to sleep with out a story." He smiled at her; grabbing the blanket off his bed he wrapped it around her.

"Um, let me think of a really good story. Oh how about one that I know really well. Once upon a time there was a handsome boy who lived in a really small town. He had a best friend who one night got bitten by a big monster with red eyes." He felt Elle stiffen.

"Daddy!"

"Hold on it's a good story I promise, the big monster gets it in the end by a big strong werewolf who saves the world." Stiles had told Elle fairy tales stories all the time of good werewolf's. She had finally fallen asleep, he took her to her room laying her down and tucking her into bed. He watched her to make sure she wouldn't wake up; looking down at the floor he saw her puppy. Rags was always ending up on the floor, in the hamper, or once in the fridge. He picked it up tucking it into bed with Elle; he slowly backed out of the room, keeping the door cracked open just a bit. He walked back in his room, 10 years ago it wouldn't have startled him to see someone sitting in his open window but now a day's it scared the shit out of him.

Stiles jumped, grabbing his chest. Why does everybody have to come through his window, now he remembered why he never left it open?

"Jesus Derek! What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered loudly. Derek just sat unaffected by Stiles anger.

"You didn't call me, when I got here earlier I saw that Scott was here and I didn't want to disturb you so I waited."

"Outside my window? Really my front door wasn't convenient enough?" Stiles walked over and collapsed on his bed.

"Derek I've had a long day, I've been up since 5 and I just want to sleep."

"So…I'm a big strong werewolf huh? How often do you tell her that story?"

Stiles lifted his head.

"Oh god you heard that! Shit! I tell her all kinds of story Derek; some true others not so true. I'd tell her the moon was pink if it'll make her happy."

Derek moved from the windowsill to the chair, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees.

"We need to talk Stiles." Stiles shot up to a sitting position glaring at Derek.

"Why? Why do we need to talk Derek, it's all you've wanted to do. 10 years and you want to talk me to fucking death. I'm tired of talking; I've been doing it all god damn day. I'm tired; I just want to go to bed. I was willing to TALK to you a couple of weeks ago but for god sakes please just let me go to bed Derek!"

Derek got up out of the chair glaring at Stiles, fists tight, jaw clenched and eye's turning bright blue.

"You know what? I put up with your anger after Lydia died; I let you treat me like shit. Yelling at me, punching me and I thought letting you take all your anger out on me would help you. All it's done is turn you bitter, me of all people know that's not going to help. I don't know what that Grimlock told you while he had Lydia and I under his trans but I know for some fucked up reason Lydia ended up dead. And you, you ended up hating me. "

Stiles got up off the bed, walking over to his dresser.

"That's enough Derek, you don't need to know what happened you shouldn't let it bother you." He heard Derek come closer to him.

"Derek don't, I can't, I just can't right now please understand that."

"I want to understand that's the whole point of this Stiles. I want to know why, why did you start to run away from me?" Derek placed his hand on Stiles shoulder; Stiles closed his eye's taking a deep breath. Turning to Derek, leaning against his dresser. Derek's hand fell, grabbing onto Stiles wrist. He spoke very low, looking up into Derek's light colored eye's he wasn't mad anymore.

"Please Stiles, I'll never ask you again."

"I um, I never wanted to say any of what happened out loud. I see it enough in my nightmares to last me. We knew that Grimlocks could control our minds play tricks on our minds. We had it cornered, when I um, when I opened my eye's. I just blinked just for a second. I thought that the Grimlock was in my head; I saw you and Lydia dead eyed hovering over the edge of Beacon ledge. He was toying with me; he said he could see into me what I'd been doing. He wanted to hurt us so we'd leave him alone. He told me to choose. The human must choose who it cherishes the most the banshee or the werewolf. Who does the human want to live? I told him I wanted both but he shook his head. I was standing at the edge; I could see the rocks down at the bottom of the drop. I tried to bargain with him, he wanted everything. Then it happened Lydia screamed, the Grimlock lost control. You two dropped, I grabbed you, I focused on you." Stiles dropped to his knee's taking Derek with him. "I heard her hit the rocks, I heard him laughing."

Derek felt something wet hit his hand, Stiles was crying. He pulled Stiles into him; Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist.

"I would have healed Stiles."

"I couldn't take that chance." He said muffled into Derek's chest. Derek pulled Stiles up with him off the floor. He'd seen Stiles worse than this; he couldn't put on his mask now. He leaned forward placing a chased kiss on Stiles lips. Stiles gasp, Derek pulled just centimeters away from Stiles not opening his eye's. Stiles rushed his fingers through Derek's hair locking his fingers in it pulling him in. Their lips met with voracity, Derek moaned as he pulled Stiles in by the waistband of his loose running pants. Sliding his hands around Stiles waist, he pulled him closer to his body. Derek pushed his pelvis into Stiles; he moved his free hand down Derek's body to grab his ass through his tight jeans. Derek slowly started to take small steps back, not letting his body break from Stiles. He felt the bed at the back of his legs and with gratification he turned both their bodies to the bed. Derek lying atop Stiles moving his legs to straddle him, Stiles began to breathe heavily under Derek. Derek slowly ran his hand down Stiles body, sliding his hand under Stiles running pants. Stiles shifted his pelvis forward making Derek's hand brush his hardened cock. He moaned into Derek as he grasped Stiles cock, Derek could feel the veins. He began to rock his body with Stiles, his cock in Derek's hand. Stiles pushed open Derek's lips with his tongue, he could feel Derek's elongated fangs he rocked against Derek's body faster. Derek broke the kiss taking possession of Stiles neck softly nipping down his neck. Stiles began to moan louder, Derek took his free hand placing it over Stiles mouth. Stiles couldn't hold off any longer, Derek began to pump faster; Stiles bite down on Derek's hand causing him to pull away from Stiles neck, Derek felt the warm release. He served Stiles until he relaxed, Derek pulled his hands away and looked up at Stiles, eye's closed and a peaceful face. Derek eased himself to Stiles side.

"I'm pretty sure my body is in a coma." Stiles said groggy. Derek chuckled.

"Well damn, I guess I'm going to have to revive it." Stiles opened one eye to glare at Derek. He felt his entire body trying to recover. Derek pulled down the collar of Stiles shirt checking his neck.

"Just making sure I didn't break skin."

"If memory serves he right don't you have to be an Alpha to make the bite count?" Derek nodded, settling his body closer to Stiles. Derek suddenly stiffened, shooting a look at Stiles.

"Damn it!" Derek jumped from the bed, rushing out the window and pressed his body to the outside of the house.

"Where the hell are you.."

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." Stiles heart jumped in his throat, for fuck sake he was glade Derek had his K9 hearing.

"Yes sweetie come on lets get you something to drink." Stiles jumped out of the bed, ewe he could feel his boxers stick to his skin. He turned to the window and whispered.

"You can come back in when we leave." Stiles picked up Elle carrying her downstairs to the kitchen. Derek crept back into the bedroom lying back onto the bed. Something unsettled him now he knew, that night isn't a mystery anymore. He lay staring up at the ceiling, he could hear Stiles turning on the faucet and coming back up the stairs. He heard him say good night to Elle. Stiles came back into the room grabbed a pair of clean sweatpants, pealing the sticky ones off Derek admired his ass.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Nothing just reminiscing about the last time I saw that ass of yours." Stiles grinned climbing onto the bed straddling Derek.

"Really well I'm sure my butt hasn't changed any since then."

Derek's face grew serious he pulled Stiles down and kissed him.

"Now that I know, I'll never ask you bout it again. I can promise you that, just promise me you won't run again." Stile kissed Derek whispering.

"I promise."


End file.
